


Teething

by MommaUrsa



Series: Batbrats AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teething had been difficult for all of them, but it was proving especially difficult for Damian. Damian was irritable, cried constantly, and tended to try and chew on Tim to alleviate the pain. Tim had harsh red marks all over his arms from the toddler, and Dick felt absolutely terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teething

                Teething had been difficult for all of them, but it was proving especially difficult for Damian. Damian was irritable, cried constantly, and tended to try and chew on Tim to alleviate the pain. Tim had harsh red marks all over his arms from the toddler, and Dick felt absolutely terrible. He had tried everything with the toddler. They had different tubes of gel to rub on Damian’s gums, they had frozen teething rings, toys, everything, but nothing seemed to work.

                At that moment, the toddler seemed to be fine. He was lying on the play mat, happily chewing on a frozen ring next to Tim. Dick was wary about having the two close, but Tim was content playing with his Superman toy while watching _Hercules_ on the television. Dick was glad that the two weren’t fighting. He appreciated having the break for however long it would last.

                Jason shifted on the couch beside Dick. The pre-teen glanced down at the two kids, and then turned his head to look at Dick. “If we have to watch this movie one more time this week, I’m going to have to hide it,” he chuckled.

                Dick snorted, lips twitching up into a grin. “Hey, Timmy’s been through a tough time, he should be able to watch whatever he wants.” He leaned forward to smile at his younger brother. “Right, Timmy?”

                The four-year-old turned to look back at his two older brothers. He rubbed his eyes on his bruised arm, and then turned back to the screen. “I like Hercules,” he murmured.

                “I know you do, kid.” Jason reclined on the couch. He put his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. “Wake me up if you need me, Dickie.”

                “Will do, Jay,” Dick chuckled. He reached over and patted his brother arm. “Take a nap while you can. I’ll take first watch.”

                Dick turned to stare at the television. Ever since Damian started teething, neither they nor Bruce had been getting much sleep. The poor kid was up a lot screaming for relief, and the three of them took turns going in to calm Damian down. Dick was so happy to see Damian chewing away at his toy and to not be in tears.

                The calm was soothing enough that he found himself closing his eyes, but the peace didn’t last for very long. He was startled when he heard the two boys wailing in front of him. His eyes fluttered open as he shot up. He looked down, frowning when he saw Damian chomping down on Tim’s arm. Tim was pulling on Damian’s hair. Dick was so surprised to see a clump come out of the toddler’s head.

                “Hey!” Dick quickly crossed the few feet to the two and snatched Damian up. He cradled the toddler against his chest, bouncing the boy as he hummed soothingly. “You’re okay.”

                Jason was by his side instantly. The pre-teen lifted Tim into his arms. He held Tim closely, running a hand up and down the four-year-old’s back as the boy turned and glared at Damian. Damian was still crying as he returned the glare.

                “We could always try some whiskey,” Jason suggested, quickly taking a few steps back before the two boys could start slapping at each other. “Mom did that when I was a baby.”

                Dick frowned as he pressed a kiss to Damian’s forehead. “Hush,” he murmured, pressing a hand against the toddler’s back and pulling him closer. Damian wrapped his chubby arms around his brother’s neck and pressed his wet, snot-covered face against Dick’s shoulder. He sniffed softly.

                “We’re not going to try the whiskey. That can’t be good for him.” Dick stared at Tim. “You okay, tough guy?”

                Tim nodded slowly. He lifted his arm up, showing where Damian’s new teeth had pierced the skin. Jason stretched his neck out to kiss the wound. “Let’s get you cleaned up. We have Superman band-aids that will fix it.”

                Dick sighed. Teething was hell, and he couldn’t wait for it to be over.


End file.
